Reactions
by CitrusFruit
Summary: Kel is pregnant, but she doesn't know quite yet. Neal is the poor healer who you should feel pity for. Kel has to tell Alanna, Lord Wyldon, Raoul, Neal, Dom, Owen, Merric and Tobe about the joyful news.
1. Chapter 1

**Challenges** - Set by Confusedknight, who by the way, I no longer think is sane.

A short fic with a few chapters. Originally meant to be One-Shot, later changed because it would have to be very long to be a one-shot. And I know it says humour, but I'm not quite sure about it yet, I might add humour, but maybe not. Just so you know...

* * *

**Reactions by CitrusFruit**

**Disclaimer - **I own nothing  
**Summary - **Kel is pregnant. She has to tell Alanna, Lord Wyldon, Raoul, Neal, Dom, Owen, Merric and Tobe of this "joyful" news. Guess how everyone reacts! You'll find out here :D

**Note **- Confusedknight told me to write this because she wanted a fic like this.  
If you like fluff, you better enjoy this fic, because I, CitrusFruit, the mighty Queen of Citrus Land, am writing a fluffy story, and you probably will never get this opportunity again. I usually try to refrain from writing fluffy stories because to be frank, I **suck** at fluff. I just don't _do_ "fluff". (Moderate fluff, nothing too major.) Thank you, Enjoy the story.  
_Slightly Out of Character._

It was about two months since Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle and Sir Keladry of Mindelan had been bonded together in holy matrimony. A feat much admired and desired by many, especially of the King's Own, who were usually under no circumstances allowed to marry. But, you could say that this pair happy lovers were not your usual couple. 

For instance, Sir Keladry, or better known as Kel to her friends, had undoubtedly killed Blayce, creator of killing machines "powered" by children's souls. Her friends, even more bizarrely included Neal, a powerful healer and scholar who oddly seems to have a nickname of Meathead. Can you possibly believe how and in what way would a seemingly very clever man be nicknamed Meathead? That's another story. Also included in her list of friends are Owen of Jesslaw, a remarkable man who seems to have a certain fondness for saying "jolly", Lord Raoul the Giant Killer, close friend of the King and her knight master, Merric of Hollyrose a curly read head and then of course, there is the sweet and yet rather wild Tobe, a boy she'd picked up on one of her travels.

Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle however, joined our fair knight Kel with his squad, The Third Company, during her voyage to Scanra and captured her brave heart. Of course, it also helped that his cousin, Nealan was Kel's best friend, but let's ignore that part and make it sound more romantic. Our funny Sergeant friend was also the one to introduce the "Meathead" name to Kel. So all in all, I think you'll agree that this is a very sweet and compatible union in that stage of life.

Now, at the peak of their blissful marriage, both Kel and Dom are still happily married and probably will be for the rest of their lives, although they may run into _some _problems sometimes in their lives seeing that they are both quite "unique" in their own ways. Kel, seemed to try to beat up older more experienced boys when she was training to be a knight, and well, Dom, was Dom, and with Meathead, you never quite know what may happen.

Kel woke up in the morning, very groggy, wondering what happened the night before. Suddenly, she was hit with a "pang" and Kel knew exactly what happened. There was a banquet. There was lots of wine. There was Neal, Owen, Dom, Merric, and... Raoul? Somehow, they managed to get her to drink... a _lot._ She got up from bed, noticing that Dom was sat on a chair, doing paperwork. Accounts, finances, no doubt probably for Masbolle, his father was getting quite old after all. Slowly, she stood up, wincing as the cold hard ringing echoed around her head.

She croaked, 'Dom.' Kel had never in her life ever drunk more than a few cups of wine in one go. She got the feeling that last night _far_ exeeded a few cups. She suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to vomit. Ignoring the pain in her head, she rushed to privy oblivious to the worried cries of Dom who just realised that his wife was awake.

'Kel!' Dom exclaimed rushing to the aide of his wife, who was conveniently retching all the food that was previously in her stomach.

'Kel, are you alright?' he inquired.

Kel glared a "what do you think" look at Dom, which was all she could before continuing to retch.

Dom was slightly confused and torn into two. _What to do what to do! _He could either run and grab Neal to heal her someway plus, it would allow Kel to take out her anger (Meathead was always a very good person to punch), or stay by his wife's side and sooth his Protector of the Small. He thought it through, and either way he was going to get hit, may as well bring Neal down with him. (lol... I'm sure Dom wouldn't do that in real life, but that's why I said out of character.)

Dom ran out leaving Kel to her business as he ran down to the infirmary. He suspected that quite a few people would be having hangovers of the century, luckily Dom had a stash of hangover potion that worked extraordinarily well which he picked up from an apothecary in Masbolle. Believe me, if you spent life with in the Own, you'd need them. However, unfortunately for Kel, he had drunk the last of it that morning.

He'd reached the infirmary when he saw a small queue of people who he recognised. They were Kel's friends, Merric and Owen being very dramatic as they drunk the foul potions that were diluted with water in their cups. Dom rushed in and yelled.

'Meathead!' knowing that this was the only thing that would make Neal rushing up to him in less than 3 seconds.

'Morning Cousin.' Neal glared daggers. 'What brings you and your weird nicknames to my lovely and warm infirmary?' he continued while smiling fakely.

'Kel needs your help, she's having a major hangover from the drink that you happily coaxed her into drinking when you know very well that she doesn't dr-' he was interrupted by Neal, who Dom swore seemed to have fear in his eyes.

'What!' Neal exclaimed before rushing off to the store cupboard and nervously finding some vials then running off in the direction of Kel and Dom's room. Dom could distinctively hear Neal mumbling to himself. 'Does she remember? Oh Mithros! She'll have my hide! I really do hope that she doesn't have any weapons close to hand, I do NOT want to have a shukushen at my neck at any time of my life thank you very much! Why Neal, why do you have to be such a handsome, stupid prick who just had to get Kel hideously drunk? Why? Why!...' his voice trailed off as he rushed down the hall.

Dom chuckled, thinking "_Once a Meathead, always a Meathead" _before remembering the problem at hand and rushing to his wife.


	2. Chapter 2

**Challenges** - Set by Confusedknight, who by the way, I no longer think is sane.

**1) Writing**

Title: Reactions

Kel is pregnant, she has to tell Alanna, Lord Wyldon, Raoul, Neal, Dom, Owen, Merric, Tobe, and Kel.

**2/**

**Reactions by CitrusFruit**

**Disclaimer - **I own nothing

**Summary - **Kel is pregnant. She has to tell Alanna, Lord Wyldon, Raoul, Neal, Dom, Owen, Merric and Tobe of this "joyful" news.

**Note **- I'm very sorry as to why I have left all of you waiting for me to update this story, but I have absolutely no inspiration, and lately, I haev been bombarded with homework especially art which I take a LONG time at, as I really really really want to get and A and As on all my work. Im also sorry because this chapter is _extremely_ short and a kind of filler chapter.

* * *

'NEAL! I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE ONE OF THE BLOOMIN' BEST HEALERS IN THE COUNTRY! WHY IS IT THAT YOU CAN'T CURE A SIMPLE HANGOVER!' Kel yelled to a frustrated and sweating Neal while nearly wrenching off the arm of Dom which she was using as a stress ball. 

Neal yelled indignantly 'Well, I'm not the one who was stupid enough to drink five pints of ale...' he trailed off. _Bad Neal, bad Neal, why do you always get yourself in all these scrapes? _

Kel frowned, then the sides of her lips curved upwards slightly putting on an innocent face. 'I was wondering about that little fact.. you're my best friend aren't you Neal? You know that I don't drink very much at all... Maybe you could explain to me why I woke up this morning, hungover and depressed, wondering which idiot made me drink and was going to be strangled and be disabled for the rest of their lives... I really wonder who that could be...'

Neal grew more harassed, feeling the need to distract Kel from the current topic -which could end up with Neal being broken to millions of pieces- began to scan her with magic, blocking his hearing from listening to Kel manipulate him into digging his own grave, his fear of Kel almost balancing with his curious mind as to why the hangover remedy didn't work.

Mentally singing to himself, _trying _to cheer himself up, he suddenly jumped out cried. 'GREAT GODDESS! HOLY SH-'

'What is it now Neal?' Kel hissed.

'I can't heal you...' Neal faced blanched.

'...And exactly why not my good friend?' she whispered in a way that terrified Neal more than anything.

'You- you- are pregnant!' he blurted out finally before running away and hiding behind Dom.

To his surprise, Kel did not strangle him, or challenge him to a duel in practice courts, or feed his to her wretch evil horse... She did none of that, she only started laughing.

'Yeah, yeah, I'm pregnant..' she laughed, 'Right, joke's over, why in the name of Goddess am I practically spilling my guts out into the privy!' But she never got answered, because no one was there to give her an answer.

'Argh!' she yelled in frustration. As Dom silently, prayed to Mithros to lend him some inhumane strength to handle the situation.

* * *

What did you think? It's not _that _bad is it...?

Anyway, thank you so much my lovely reviewers, and I hope my crazy hockey buddy friend Confusedknight is not too angry with me for a short chapter :D

Oh, and it is very nice to review again just so you know ;)


	3. Chapter 3

'Breathe Kel, Breathe...' Dom chanted soothingly to Kel. 'Breathe...' he repeated once more as he saw her obey his words. _Inhale, Exhale, Inhale, Exhale. _As his words took effect, he rejoiced. 'Now remove your wrist which is cutting off the blood supply to my arm... Yes, gently now continue breathing, you can take out your stress and vengeance on Neal later...'

Kel laughed somewhat evilly. 'Im not pregnant, am I? I mean, how is that possible? Its impossible! I would have to be a mother, and I can by no means be a mother, I mean, I would be a TERRIBLE mother!' she stuttered. 'How can I be pregnant? How? How!' she looked inquiringly to Dom, who blushed.

'Err... Kel, hate to break it to you darling, but err... erm... Two months ago...?'

'DOM!' she screamed. 'It was a rhetorical question, why do you have to answer?'

To Dom, it did not look much like a rhetorical question, she _did _look like she wanted an answer. But being the kind and considerate person Dom was, he decided to let his wife have her mumbling, she didn't mumble much, besides, he rather thought she looked cute mumbling.

Knowing that nothing could stop his wife's sudden fit, he lay down on the bed and sighed. _It was gonna be a long day. _He knew that trying to get Kel to calm down and actually think rationally was just as impossible as him getting to admit that Neal's brain was as big as he claimed it to be. Sure, he had a big head, but his brain only took up 1/4ths of it. Why would anyone actually think he was clever? Or even intelligent?

"Dom..."

"Yes, my dear Keladry?"

"I told you to stop calling me that." she interjected.

"You didn't seem to mind two months ago..." he grinned.

"Well, that was be- Urgh! you are impossible!" she yelled.

"Anyway, what were you going to say?" he asked, sweetly.

She muttered. "How am I going to tell?"

"Tell who darling?"

"Tell, you know! Everyone!" She yelled in frustration again. She's been doing that quite often.

But Dom, still oblivious, only replied casually. "Who is everyone?"

* * *

I'm so sorry... but this is again another very short chapter, mainly because there has to be this chapter before the story can start progressing... 

And thanks to all my reviewers, I really appreciate it! I really do. :)

Hopefully, I can get up another chapter sometime soon and I will answer any questions then because Im a bit stuck for time at the moment... and I have to go and do latin homework and maths homework. Sigh, the pile vnever goes down, at leats I finished my english "Macbeth" coursework. _Try to avoid ever reading Macbeth, or at least doing it for coursework because it is so boring! Well, that's my opinion anyway..._

Gotta go, ciao! Thanks again!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for all the great reviews!!! I'm so sorry for keeping you all in the darkness with this story! It's been two years since I updated this story, and to tell you the truth, I kinda stopped reading fanfiction during those two years.

Then today, out of boredness, I opened up fanfiction, and remembered this story! And thanks to all your great reviews, I have been inspired to continue the story. However, I have to say that I have kind of forgotten a lot about Tamora Pierce's worlds, so, please forgive me if anything is wrong.

Also, I know I did say to you all that I would write Alanna's, Lord Wyldon's, Owen's, Merric's and Tobe's reactions, but I have totally forgotten everything about Owen's, Merric's and Tobe's personalities, so I don't think I can fulfil that promise.

I did try to search for information regarding their looks and stories and titles, but I didn't manage to find one successfully.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please know that I enjoy all your feedback.

I really writing this chapter. I hope you all like it too.

Lots of Love,

CitrusFruit.

p.s. I'm sorry if some people appear to be really out of character.

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Invasion!!!

Kel nervously paced outside the stable door, muttering some strange and foreign words to herself. It looked almost cute, the way her lips moved frantically, but being able to lip read and understand the familiar words, Dom knew that this was certainly _not _a cute moment.

Dom was currently standing hidden behind a pillar.

After half a day, a broken vase, a crippled chair and a shattered mirror, Keladry of Mindelan had composed herself and regained the ability of rational speech.

She was now standing outside the door of a man she had the utmost respect for and had told Dom that she had wanted to reveal the news to someone in particular by herself. Dom didn't quite understand the decision, but deciding that Kel had only just recovered from her state of shock and stupor, he concluded that it would have been wise to humour her.

When Kel was a squire, the man who was inside the door had kindly offered her the opportunity to become his squire when others had shied away from the prospect of having a female squire. He had trained her in the fineries of combat, helped her to hone her skills in the world of jousting and was a good friend whenever she needed one.

Kel was now standing directly outside the door, and took a deep breath as she prepared to reveal the huge news to the courageous Commander of the King's Own, the personal friend of His Majesty the Great King Jonathon IV of Conté, the brave and fearless…

The door burst open.

…Raoul of Goldenlake and Malories' Peak who was feared by many for his ferocious strength. The man who stood proud and tall and fearless when faced with danger shot out of the room in only a pair of breeches and nearly ran over Kel with a cry of desperation.

"KEL!!! Quick! Help Buri! It's an emergency! THEY"RE EVERYWHERE!"

Kel's eyes shot open. She expected the worst. Was Buri in danger?

She dashed into the room and it was empty. Her eyes scanned the room for potential danger.

Nothing. She panicked. Had Buri been kidnapped by some monstrous creature? Then she realised. The bathroom!

She looked to the left. The bathroom door was closed and a sign with "Make sure you close the toilet when you're done!" was hung on a small nail.

She feared the worst. She hurriedly pried the door open and prepared herself for action.

She heard Buri's powerful voice, "Die, you beasts! Die, I tell you!" She scanned the bathroom with its pristine white walls and the silver tub in the corner. She saw Buri kneeling in the corner, rapidly beating the floor with some rolled up pieces of paper.

_Cockroaches._

Her jaw dropped to the ground when she noticed. Tiny little black dots scrambled around the floor trying to escape the replacement for a hammer that was pounding at the floor.

Oh how she detested the little creatures. Buri took notice of her presence and a huge smile of relief showed up on her face.

"Oh! Kel! Thank the goddess you're here! You've got keen eyes! Help me kill these awful little creatures!"

She sighed and rolled up a piece of card and bent down by the side of Buri and began to bash at the floor in exasperation.

-------------------------------------------------

"Do you think they're done yet?" Raoul asked Dom who had since moved from his position behind to pillar to by the door with Raoul.

Dom replied, "They should be done soon. Kel's a pro at this. She usually deals with our infestations too."

"They're dreadful! We keep thinking we've gotten rid of them, but then POOF! And they're back! It's like… It's like… there's some cockroach mage who keeps refilling the stock as soon as we get rid of them!" Raoul cried. "Are they gone yet?"

"Nearly, darling!" Buri replied, "We'll be done in a second! I tell you, Kel must have gone to the University of the Extermination of Pests! She's killing the little creeps with pin point precision!"

Dom's face lit up in pride and beamed a smile in the direction of Raoul projecting the message of "Isn't she the greatest?"

A few moments later, just as Dom and Raoul were getting into the topic of which was the best spray potion to repel bugs, Kel and Buri emerged. Buri had a bright smile on her face while Kel's face was downcast and depressed.

Uh oh. Dom knew that Kel's hard earned courage to reveal their current circumstance to Raoul was fast fading or had already disappeared along with the colony of cockroaches when they had flushed them down the basin.

Raoul and Buri were currently hugging each other and were proud of their discovery of Kel's secret talent at killing cockroaches when they realised that Kel and Dom had not yet revealed the reason for their visit.

As Kel started to walk away dejectedly with Dom in tow, Raoul called out exuberantly while waving his arms, "Hey! Kel, did you need to talk about something?"

The Protector of the Small, Keladry of Mindelan began to shake her head when Dom pulled away from her which surprised everyone.

His opened his mouth, ready to spill the news. Kel's eyes opened in shock.

"WE"RE HAVING A BABY!!!"

Raoul and Buri's eyes widened in astonishment.

-------------------------------------------------

This is not the end of Raoul's and Buri's reactions, I will probably continue briefly in the next chapter.

And don't worry, I am determined to finish this ficlet, so you should expect this fic to be updated soon!

Please review, and if you suggest any ideas you want me to write about, I will think about it as I am out of ideas at the moment! Also, if you guys have any fluffy ideas, I really like fluff now, so, feel free to suggest!

Lady Enli : Hahah!!! Starting to recite Harry Potter lines. That, I can totally relate to. Regarding telling Yuki and Shinko about her pregnancy, I really can't remember their personalities now, which is why I have not written about them, however, I do have a reason behind Kel telling Raoul first.

Domslove : I know, Dom is definitely being very girly at the moment. Hopefully his bravery will return in some of the next chapters.

cynic.in.a.fishbowl : Haha, I've actually got one idea inspired from your haddock hitting, so I think I might use that sometime! Thanks!

And thanks to everyone else too!


	5. Chapter 5

Heya! 

Thanks for all the great reviews! I'm sorry I updated a little late, I've been caught up in all the Chinese New Year Celebrations. Happy Belated Valentines Day to everyone though!

This chapter is a little more serious, but it's a nice chapter. Hope you like it!

Mrs. Dom Masbolle : I hope this chapter explains everything!

mysisterisasquijum : I am in the process of re-reading the books. I have just finished the Lioness Quartet again, and I just remembered how much George rocks!

On top of cloud 9 : Hey!!! Haven't talked to you in a while! Are you still on msn? We should catch up sometime! Haha, I thought of that scene because it is exactly the same in my family, my father can't stand cockroaches and gets my mom to deal with them! Haha.

rebecca : I apologise about the Lady Knight and Sir confusion, I guess I forgot at the time.

An-Jelly-Ca : Hope you like this chapter!

Sunkissed Guacamole : Raoul is more serious in this chapter, but you can look forward to some serious Kel/Dom fluff in the next chapter!

---------------------------

**Chapter 5: Meathead-ness run in the Family**

"So…" Dom spoke uncertainly breaking the 10 minute silence after they had seated themselves comfortably in Raoul's small sitting room and Buri had suddenly remembered -or decided- that she had an urgent appointment to attend.

Needless to say, Kel and Dom found themselves in a rather tricky situation.

The Commander of the King's Own appeared to look surprisingly calm and passive, his fingers twirled a feather pen in his hand. The pen was a pretty one. It was a delicate thing, the feathers were dyed royal blue and the tips were elegantly curved is an S shape and coloured in gold. The shaft was silver in colour and connected to a piece of pointed metal. _Crunch. _Dom flinched. The pen snapped in half and was crushed in his grip.

"So, Dom, tell me," Raoul said while Dom prayed that he'd never be in the same position as that unfortunate pen, "When precisely did you find out?"

"This morning" Kel said softly.

"So, I'm the first one to know?" Raoul replied. Kel nodded. Raoul's eyes grew bigger. Kel and Dom weren't sure whether it was the calm before the storm or whether they should have updated their wills more often.

Raoul stood up and stared straight into both of their eyes. His mouth broke into a large grin. "That's great! Congratulations! I was just playing with you two! Did you really think I'd be mad?!" His eyes twinkled with mirth as he saw their surprised expressions.

"Unless he forced you! Did he? I'll kill him if he did!" Raoul grabbed Dom by the collar of his shirt and gave him a look that could kill any normal man.

"Of course not!" Kel yelled indignantly.

"That's good." Raoul released his grip as Dom gave a sigh of relief as he almost saw his life flash before his eyes. Raoul sat back down into his chair comfortably. The middle aged man of Malorie's Peak crossed his arms and sat back in his chair, smiling.

Dom's heart rate slowly decreased back into its regular pace. When Dom began to breath normally again, he adored and respected the Commander, but he had to admit that the man had some serious mood swings.

"Kel, do you understand what you are getting yourself into?' Raoul said seriously.

"Yes." Kel replied his answer truthfully.

"Do you think Dom understand what you are getting into?"

Dom replied earnestly. "Of course!" Raoul turned and glared daggers at the man.

"I was asking Kel, not you, Dom." He looked into Kel's eyes sincerely. Kel slowly moved her head from left to right.

Dom turned around in shock. He couldn't comprehend why Kel had implied such a hurtful thing. She thought that he didn't understand? One of the things that he had been so sure of when they met each other was that they seemed to have such chemistry together. They were both comrades and lovers. The battles they had fought together had given them a bond and tie to each other that could not be broken. Not by war. Not by death. Not even by Meathead. But this, he didn't understand it. He couldn't understand it. And he hated the fact that he hadn't even known of her doubts of him. He stared at her. Kel's hazel eyes quivered as she looked at the bright blue ones staring back at hers.

Kel looked away. Raoul sighed. "Kel, can you do me a favour and go to the Armoury? I had sent in a request for my sword to be sharpened."

Kel nodded her head. Dom watched her back as she slowly reached for the doorknob and turned it giving one last lingering to Dom before leaving the room.

"Have a seat, Dom." Raoul said peacefully, positioning a chair ready for Dom to sit in. "Dom, how do you feel about you and Kel having a kid?" Dom was quiet and his face was passive and blank. "Dom, please, talk to me. I know that you must be confused, maybe even angry. At yourself, or maybe angry at me. But please understand, Kel's parents, the Baron and Baroness of Mindelan are in the Yamani Isles and I think of Kel as my daughter, and you, well, a son-in-law in some ways. So I feel that I have to clarify this little matter with you and hopefully you should be able to grasp the situation by the end of this session." Raoul sighed and then added, "When I signed onto this job, I never knew that I'd have to deal with so many puzzled young-men wallowing in self-pity."

He paused, as Dom appeared to shrink away towards to door in horror. "Not in that way, you dolt!" Raoul bellowed. "Sheesh, you can be as dumb as your so-called Meathead cousin sometimes!" He sighed. "I guess it runs in the family."

Dom was about to retort back when Raoul muttered thoughtfully to himself. "I suppose that it skipped a generation in Baird's case."

"Dom. Right now, Kel is in the early stages of pregnancy. So, her pregnancy is not visible yet, but what do you think will happen in another 3 or 4 months?" Raoul asked.

"Well, naturally, her belly would be bigger?" Dom replied uncertainly, unsure of where the big man was taking the conversation.

"And…?" Raoul prompted him.

"She'll get tired more easily?"

"And…?"

"She'll have cravings?" Now, Dom was pretty much fishing for whatever information he could think of.

"And…?"

There was a long pause.

"Come on, Dom! I refuse to believe that one of the best men in the King's Own can't answer this simple question." Raoul further prompted. "When Kel is pregnant, her body will not be as physically fit. She'll be tired. What else?"

Suddenly, world became clear to him. He berated himself for not realising sooner. "Kel won't be able to continue being a knight." He whispered.

Raoul smiled ruefully.

"But it won't be permanent!" Dom yelled out. "She'll be able to go back to being a knight afterwards! Maybe, after a year or so, just until our child is old enough. And I'll be there too!" Dom's face fell and he stood up quickly. "Is that what she's worried about? She thinks that I'll leave her? She thinks that I expect her to be a dutiful wife and tend to the baby while I continue to go gallivanting with the King's Own?"

Raoul's mouth opened into a large grin and he said, "Go to her. Tell her how you feel."

----------------

Hope you liked it!

All reviews are appreciated.

Enjoy the rest of the Chinese New Year!

Oh, and look forward to the next chapter! I think all the Kel/Dom shippers will like it!

EDIT// Thanks for the heads up Sea-Aggi! That was a mix up, it was supposed to be the Yamani Islands and not the Copper Isles! Sorry about that everyone!


End file.
